1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit package including multiple functioning units, in particular to a technology for linking the multiple functioning units by radio connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, in system LSIs (Large Scale Integration) and other integrated circuit packages including multiple functioning units, the respective functioning units are generally linked by wired connections.
However, there is a problem that, as the number of the functioning units becomes greater, the wiring increases in length as well as complexity and comes to occupy much of the area in the integrated circuit, which results in an increase in the size of the circuit.
In order to solve this problem, studies have been made on intra-chip radio communication where the functioning units in an integrated circuit package are linked by radio connections.